JohnDave- Last Straw Ch 2
by Zoray123
Summary: John moves to a new neighborhood and notice Jake being to friendly.


-golgothasTerror [GT] begin Pestering with ectoBiologist [EB]-

GT: Hey John.

EB: jake?

EB: what do you want.

GT: Why are you dating that boy that's Dirk's brother.

EB: why are dating dirk then?

GT: Because your always around him.

EB: so i think that's fine

EB: why don't you go away and go see the dirk bot.

EB: and leave me alone!

GT: Why?

EB: because i said so fuckass!

GT: Now now don't use that language with me.

EB: whatever. i'm not dating you!

GT: Fine, be like that. I'll just have to use force then.

EB: force my ass.

GT: Alright, you asked for it.

-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased Pestering with ectoBiologist [EB]-

I stood in amazement that asshole was pressuring John. My little Pranking master was being bullied by that gun flinging idiot Jake. I walked John to his class and went to gym with Dirk. "Dirk. Bro we have to talk." I said walking to him. Dirk looked at me with a silent face. "It's about Jake." Dirk tilted his head "Let me guess Jake is being an ass to John?" he read my mind. "Yeah, John is so upset." I sighed fixing my shades. "I'll talk to Jake." He said.

~~After class~~

I saw Dirk walk over to me "Well? How did it go?" Dirk took a deep and long sigh and show me his phone.

-timaeusTestified [TT] begin Pestering with golgothasTerror [GT]-

TT: Hey Jake can I talk to you?

GT: Of course Dirk. What do you need babe?

TT: Listen, My brother Dave.

GT: What wrong?

GT: What did I do to him?

TT: He want's you to leave John alone.

GT: Are you serious.

GT: Are you fucking serious!

GT: I'm not doing anything to him!

TT: Jake calm down.

GT: No! I will not!

GT: I can't believe you!

GT: John's going to pay now!

TT: Jake. I will not let you hurt my little brother's boyfriend.

GT: Their not even dating!

GT: So I can do anything, I want too.

TT: I won't let you!

GT: Suit your damn self.

GT: Were over.

TT: Fine. I don't care.

GT: Fine then.

-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased Pestering with timaeusTestified [TT]-

I was in shock. "I have to warn John!" I ran to John's last class and saw he was gone. I know in the afternoons Jake walks home and drives his car back. I looked out the window. Jake had slammed the trunk down. "JOHN!" I grabbed Dirk's board and got on it. Dirk sat there and was about to get it out of his Modus. "DAVE STRIDER!" he yelled running after him. I grabbed onto Jake's car and flung Dirk's board back to him.

Dirk grabbed it and nodded and rode off with Roxy. "Where's John?" I glared at Jake darkly. Jake pointed his gun still at the trunk. "Do you really want to play this game?" He popped the trunk open. John was in there tied and gagged in the trunk. "You asshole." I growled and pulled my sword out. Jake glare tighten "JAKE ENGLISH!" It was Jane Crocker. Jane face was pissed even where I stood. "I can't believe you!" she growled at Jake pushing him away.

I grabbed John aand held him tight to my chest. I saw Jake was dragged off by Jane. John was shaking in fear. I looked at him "John. Are you okay?" I was very worried. He shook his head repeatedly "He said... H-he was going t-to h-hurt me..." He started to tear up. I picked him up and carried him home. He had made him fall asleep from crying. I walked into his house. Empty. I laid John down in his bed. "Damn your so fucking cute." I giggled at him. I saw he was clinging to me. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave you." I manage to make him let go of his grip. I took off his glasses and set them on the dresser. I sat on the computer chair that was in his room.

I looked at his computer. Jake was already being an asshole.

-golgothasTerror [GT] begin Pestering with ectoBiologist [EB]-

GT: You think this is over.

GT: Just because Jane caught me?

GT:I'll make you wish you were dead!

EB: dude, calm down.

GT: Your telling me to calm down!

EB: yeah, dude

GT: Wait, your not John.

EB: you got that right bro.

GT: Dave. Where is John.

EB: asleep. i'm here too.

GT: (Damn) I don't care. So why are so protected of him now.

EB: because i have an asshole.

EB: that want's to hurt him.

GT: *GROWLS* So why should I care.

-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased Pestering with ectoBiologist [EB]-

I sighed and looked at the sleeping John. He was curled in a loose little ball. I brushed his hair out of his face gently. He stirred and woke "Huh?" He looked around. "Where are my glasses?" He reached around for them. I grabbed them "Here baby." I gave him his glasses. He blushed and took them "Did you just cal me baby?" he put his glasses on. I laughed "I did. So, Do you want to date me?" I asked in a rush. John face grow into a big smile "YES!" he hugged me tightly. I laughed "Calm calm down." I held him in my arms.

That day... I knew the tables had turned.


End file.
